ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 82 (28th November 1985)
Plot Sue visits Mary to ensure her stripper days are over. Pauline upsets Lou when she asks her to go to hospital and she refuses, before pretending to cry for attention. Pauline asks Pete to visit Lou and try and convince her to go to hospital. DS Quick suggests to Pete that he finds some gangster friends to help him get Nick off the Square for good. Andy refuses to pay the mortgage for Debbie, who begins panicking as the her final few days in a job arrive. Angie asks Debbie if a meeting for the ladies darts team can be held at her house. Debbie says yes, and then remembers that Sue is on the team. Tony mocks Hannah about her and Neville not having sex; whilst he fears that he has lost Cassie to Neville due to how well the two get on. Pete visits Lou and accuses her of being a scared old lady for not going to hospital. Lou tells Pete she was always planning on going anyway. Dr. Legg talks to Ruth Lyons, a social worker, about Pauline and Lou. Angie is intrigued to see Dr. Legg talking to a woman; she tries to find out who the woman is but is unable to. Dot begs DS Quick to leave Nick alone as she fears he will leave the Square again from being bullied. Sue refuses to go to the darts meeting when she learns it will be held at Debbie's. Ethel is called to the meeting last minute when Kathy is also unable to attend. Ali, Den, Pete, Simon and Tony wait for Nick at The Vic and when Nick arrives Den demands he gives Pete back the money he took from Kathy, else he will have him killed by a gang he knows. Nick pays Pete back and is escorted home by DS Quick afterwards. Tony chuckles at Den over the gang he claims to know, but his laugh quickly wears off when he realises Den that is not joking. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton Guest cast *Ruth Lyons - Judy Liebert *Shopper - Jean Reeve Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *23B Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Lou's bedroom *Bridge Street Market Notes *Last appearance of Nick Cotton until 24th April 1986. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I'm not going to no hospital, and that's final.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,600,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1985 episodes